Conventional commercial robot-based cutters and assembly apparatus provide x, y and z position control of no better than about 0.005″ (0.177 mm). Many cutter and assembly applications can benefit from improved position control and improved capability, particularly in the z (axial) dimension. It is particularly important when force control or a gentle “touch” is required.